Finally saved
by Midnightfae123
Summary: When the penguins discover a girls secret, they make the decision to help her, but it's gonna be harder than they think. Temporary hiatus.


**Hey guys, no co-host this time. Just me. New story.**

* * *

Blood oozed from the freshly made cut on my wrist as I sliced through my skin with the razor blade I held in my hand. I dug in deeper and gripped the handle of the knife as the pain worsened, I finally lifted the blade away from my torn skin and let the blood fall freely down my arm. I had better get this cleaned up before I lose too much blood and it stains the carpet, I walked into the bathroom and ran it under some cold water before taking out the first aid kit and rubbing some anti-septic on it, which stung. After I finished I stuck on a band aid and pulled down my sleeves to hide it.

This had been going on for a while, the cutting started when I was 8 and my mum died….After that my life went to ruins. My dad stopped caring about, well, everything! And my two best friends didn't understand what I was going through, when they found out that I was cutting myself they left me, in fact, they didn't just leave me, they started bullying me along with the rest of the school. Eventually my dad made us move to New York for a new job he got, he used to run a wildlife park with my mum but I guess it got too much to handle once she died.

I sat on my bed and started unpacking my room, this one was much bigger than my old room, a lot more space that I doubt I'll be able to fill. We've only been here 2 days and already my dad was already picking up more hours at his job, my guess was to avoid having to face the fact that he has gone out of way to avoid for seven years. My mum's dead, she's not coming back and he can't handle that. Neither can I for that matter, so I turn to cutting, even if it's just for a minute all of my emotional pain is wiped away, I forget about all my problems.

Unpacking my boxes I came across one of my old photo albums, I opened it up and skimmed through the pages, stopping at one particular photo that caught my eye. It was a picture of me, my mum and dad standing in front of the wildlife park, the day it opened. I remember mum being so happy, smiling, full of energy, running around feeding all the animals making sure they were well cared for. My dad watching her, happy simply because SHE was happy….These old memories made me reach for my knife, but I stopped right before I grabbed it. This isn't what my mum would want, she would be disappointed if she saw how many scars I have. The thought of her looking at me right now made me recoil my hand and reconsider my next action.

I decided I was going to have a look around New York instead, I heard they have a zoo, might check that out first. I opened my closet door and took out my black hoodie and a baggy pair of jeans, along with my bracelets, but put them back deciding that I wouldn't need them since I had my sleeves to cover up my scars. It's not like my bracelets would do much anyway, they don't even cover up HALF of my scars now, they used to but as my cutting addiction progressed so did the number of scars I left on my body, so now if I want to go out in public I have to wear long sleeves and pant legs. Quickly changing I grabbed my favourite camo green bag and raced out the door.

I reached the zoo fairly quickly, it was only a 15 minute walk from my house. Paying the entrance fee of 15 dollars I entered the not so busy zoo, it was early in the morning and the zoo had only opened about 20 minutes ago so not many people were here. There were a few people wandering around, some with kids, some alone, but I didn't really care, I just went straight to the penguin habitat, they were always my favourite animal, I had a necklace of a penguin that my mum gave me when I was 4, never took it off since! Right now they were doing that 'Smile and waving' routine that they were famous for, I found it kinda weird how the penguins waved, but I guess that's just me, no one else seems to notice.

Being at the zoo distracted me and made me feel better, not a lot can do that. I love drawing and am really good at it so I pulled out my sketch book and started sketching the penguins.

Finished! My drawing was finished! It looked pretty good to me, I know, not very modest of me, but I don't care, it looked good! I ripped the page out of my sketch pad, as I got it out a gust of wind blew and took the page out of my hand. I reached up to grab it but as I did my sleeve fell down revealing my scars. I panicked and quickly put my hand down and pulled my sleeve back over my cuts, luckily no one saw, or at least I think no one did…well except for the penguins, but they're just animals. In fear of it happening again I quickly put away my book and ran out of the zoo and all the way home.

Locking the door I ran up to my room and locked my door behind me, then flopped down on my bed. That can't happen again, I should've worn my bracelets! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Lucky no one saw.

* * *

**If ya want this continued please say something, otherwise I'll probably just scrap it. **


End file.
